


Lo que las gardenias cuentan.

by Yuli_Yellow15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gardenias, Magia, amorsecreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15
Summary: No sabe como definir ese sentimiento, su corazón palpita sin razón alguna y sabe que ha estado enamorado de aquella persona desde algún momento.





	Lo que las gardenias cuentan.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde nació esto solo sucedio, de manera lenta mientras escuchaba música. Creo que más que nada es mi amor renaciendo por escribir de Fairy Tail, llevo tiempo sin hacerlo o entrar al fandom y he de escribir de una de las que han sido mis OTP's siempre. 
> 
> Hasta el fin de los tiempos creo que son bonitos ambos <3 osi osi

** _Lo que las gardenias cuentan._ **

** _Viñeta._ **

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al mangaka Mashima, esto solo nació mientras moría lentamente enseñándole algebra a mi hermano.

**Pareja**: Jerza.

**Capítulo único. **

No sabe como definir lo que a uno de ellos les cautiva, Jellal piensa que Erza lo es todo y a su vez es nada, miles de veces ha pensado que se ve bonita con una linda sonrisa que adorna sus labios o cuando su cabello escarlata brilla al momento de que existe un combate. Además de sus grandes movimientos que tiene para manejar la espalda con gran maestría, su dominio de la magia que tiene y la forma en como al parecer temeraria puede ser a su vez, una chica demasiado femenina que le gusta tomar té o le encanta el pastel de fresas. Son tantas cosas que pueden definir el porque ella es su mundo entero que puede rotar alrededor de ella, pesé a todo no puede demostrarlo como quisiera o la manera en que ambos lo hacen es lo erróneo en una relación.

Aún así, le gusta tomar su mano que es delgada con unas cuantas heridas de sus misiones anteriores, pero no quita lo suaves que son y lo delicada que puede ser esa parte de ella. Si lo puede admitir a los cuatro vientos que esta hechizado como todas esas veces que ha admirado en secreto a la chica más fuerte de todo el gremio de Fairy Tail, de la contraria es lo mismo y no puede definir todo lo que le cautiva de esa persona, porque sabe que los demás no lo tienen; parte de su vida se resumen en que él es especial para ella.

Sim embargo, su amor no puede darse de la mejor forma, aunque ambos lo deseen porque ella es muy buena para él, Jellal sabe que Erza debería encontrar a alguien mejor que le podría traer más felicidad, alguien que le pudiera proteger sin que su mente le atormentara por su pasado y todo lo que sucedió como con Kagura que es la única que le recuerda. Carga con miedos, inseguridades y a su vez tiene que mostrarse fuerte por lo que puede mejorar sin que nadie se de cuenta debido a que quiere dar lo mejor de sí, es una completa confusión sin saber que hacer o a donde caminar.

—Hoy te noto diferente, ¿ha sucedido algo? —Erza le pregunta al tomar su mano, ese día la ha encontrado mientras iba de camino a los dormitorios de las chicas—. Es un poco extraño, d-digo... Nos encontramos de casualidad muchas veces

—No sucede nada, solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas —contesta Jellal de manera automática al apretar aquel agarre, su mente juega con él y es que jamás quisiera soltarla—. ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? He notado que esta vez no has llegado con muchas heridas

—Fue tranquila, solo para salvar la renta de Lucy —explica Erza con un leve color carmín adornando sus mejillas—. Ya sabes, no siempre puedo poner ese ejemplo de aparecer lastimada, ¿te preocupa?

—Sí... —murmura muy bajo

Le preocupa que ella algún día incluso deje de brillar, la magia no es tan infinita y los enemigos algunas veces son demasiado fuertes, ha jurado protegerla con su propia vida si llega a saber que corre peligro, no quiere verla marchitarse o desaparecer por completo, le da miedo que algún día ella deje de existir en ese mundo; pero siempre le han de repetir que ella es Erza Scarlet, una de las magas más fuertes del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. Él no es tonto y tampoco anda diciendo que ella es débil, solo que le preocupa muchas cosas que son cosa de nada para unos, Jellal solo se preocupa por ella más que nadie en el mundo.

—Podríamos vernos otro día, no planeo ir a la siguiente misión con ellos —comenta Erza jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, está nervioso de solo decirlo—. Ya sabes... U-una cita...

— ¿Eh? —Jellal parpadea varias veces—. E-es buena idea

Aunque para ambos, su historia comienza a formarse de manera lenta pero tienen suficiente tiempo y les gustaría que ese sentimiento creciera de poco en poco, siendo cuidado por ambas partes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ya voy a empezar a rondar por Fanfiction y también me veran en AO3; aparte de Wattpad claro está, primero iré subiendo mis historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi extensa travesía en Wattpad con los fandoms que me he integrado como lo es BNHA y KNY que son los que he comenzado a escribir a parte de FT y otros más. He estado en proyectos más largos por eso me enfoque en dos o pocos fandoms como podran ver. 
> 
> Esta shipp crack es por una chica en Wattpad, solo me obseciono mucho y me ven aqui también subiendo un poco de todo. 
> 
> Nos vemos!


End file.
